


Rumor Has It

by daisyisawriter91



Series: Don Winchester [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mob Politics, To Be Continued, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Rumors were like flies, and the flies were whispering about new competition.





	Rumor Has It

Rumors, Henry often thought, were much like flies buzzing around his head. A few were mere annoyances, nothing to worry about. But when they began to build up, and spread? That was trouble. And trouble was currently on the horizon for Henry.  
A rumor or two of an oncoming mob was nothing new. It was almost routine by this point, at least once every three months. But the fact that _everyone_ was spreading the rumor of Don Michael made Henry truly aware. Every worker, every contact, every ally, even his enemies. All were talking about the new Don. And while Henry wasn’t worried, he _was_ rather curious.   
Would the new Don attempt to reach out and align himself with Henry, or immediately turn hostile? Henry had many questions about the new face in New York, and he was eager to get them answered.  
But at the moment, none of that mattered. Because at the moment…at the moment, he was watching Balthazar struggle with a box of Henry’s books, arms visibly straining against the weight. And that was just _one_ box.  
It would take both of them to lift it fully. But one thing Henry could say about his lover was that he was stubborn. Balthazar had vowed to Henry that he could lift every box they had in the moving van, for some unknown reason, and was now attempting to make good on the promise. It was endlessly amusing, and heartbreakingly endearing.  
“My love, I _can_ help.” Henry called. “You’ll strain those beautiful arms of yours, and we can’t have that.” At that, Balthazar relented.  
“Be my guest.” Balthazar invited. Henry walked over to the box and, as one, they lifted the box successfully off the truck. “Tell me again, why didn’t we hire movers?” Balthazar’s voice came out strangled.  
“Why hire people to do something we can do on our own?” Henry replied, voice taking on the same tone.  
“For being who you are, you’re surprisingly frugal.” Balthazar commented.  
“Old habits and all.”  
It was an arduous process that took well over five hours, just getting all the boxes into the new apartment, along with a fussy Atticus who didn’t adjust well to change.   
By the end of it, neither of them cared much about unpacking or settling in. Balthazar simply settled in on the couch they’d painstakingly brought up eight flights of stairs, Atticus quickly settling in on his lap.  
Henry approached the couch and perched on the arm, utterly exhausted.  
“The cat stole my spot.” Henry pouted.  
“Mm, well, I like the cat more than you after you made us move those boxes on our own.” Balthazar teased.   
“Seriously, Balt, if I could go back in time, I’d hire movers.” Henry said, sincerely. His aching back agreed, heartily.  
“Come here and kiss me, you fool.” Balthazar ordered, fond look in his eyes. Henry bent down and gave Balthazar a kiss, one that he was certain would take his lover’s breath away. For a little extra kick, he may have slipped in his tongue. He’d never admit to such a dirty tactic, but he knew Balthazar wasn’t surprised.  
Sure enough, when Henry pulled away, Balthazar began reaching for more, utterly out of breath.   
“Not now, darling, not now. I have to go get food.” Henry denied. Balthazar whined in protest. “I know, I know. But we haven’t eaten in five hours. Believe me, that’s a mistake you don’t wanna make.”  
“Experience?”   
“An unfortunate one.” Henry placed a kiss on top of Balthazar’s head before heading out the door and into the streets far below.  
Their apartment was on the eighth floor, and had a magnificent view of New York from a large floor-to-ceiling window. Absolutely breathtaking at night. And as Henry walked through the streets, he hoped Balthazar was looking out, assured in the knowledge that New York was Henry’s. As long as Henry was still breathing, Balthazar was safe.   
It took a ten minute walk and a fifteen minute wait for Henry to acquire two subs at one in the morning. There were some definite perks to New York, beyond the mafia life.   
It wasn’t long before the hair on the back of Henry’s neck began to raise. He was being followed. And oh, he did _not_ like being followed. Whoever was behind him had made a big mistake.  
Henry subtly changed directions to go the opposite way of his new apartment. He would be damned if he led some creep straight to Balthazar, that simply wasn’t an option.  
“I don’t think this is the right way, Don Winchester.” A deep voice called, and Henry smirked. Revealing their hand so soon?   
“As much as I enjoy a game of cat and mouse, I’m glad you decided to reveal yourself. I was getting bored.” Henry replied. He spun on his heel and straightened his back. Part of his intimidation tactic was looking like royalty, no matter what he wore.  
Standing before him was a man in a sleek suit, black hair slicked back, blue eyes shining in the streetlight. The man reminded Henry of himself, and Henry didn’t care for that.  
“I’m assuming you’re the one called Michael.”   
“Don Novak, at your service.” Michael bowed, comically.  
“Pleasure.” Henry deadpanned, making Michael laugh.  
“Mr. Winchester, I think you know there’s only two ways this can end.” Michael said. “Either we leave as friends, or one of us doesn’t leave at all.”  
“This is an awfully elaborate tactic to get me to join your little clique.” Henry commented. “Talk to me during business hours, and then we can arrange that.”  
“You know as well as I that ‘business hours’ never end. Ain’t no rest for the wicked.”  
“Speak for yourself. I get plenty of rest. And I should like to return to it. Visit my office tomorrow and I’ll have a chat with you. No earlier.” Henry instructed.  
“I don’t think I like the disrespect, Mr. Winchester.” Michael said.  
“You can only disrespect someone you even remotely respected. And that’s something that’s earned, not freely given.” Henry inclined his head. “Have a good night, Mr. Novak.”   
Henry brushed past Michael and doubled back the correct way to his apartment.  
“I’ll show you why I deserve more than just respect.” Michael called after him.  
“I invite you to try.”  
With that, Henry and Michael parted, Henry’s mind whirring with calculations and possibilities. How big of a threat was Michael? And how little time would it take to eliminate him?

 

Henry’s fingers drummed on the desk as his eyes trained in on the news. A building was burning, and Henry felt his rage burn along with it. It was one of his buildings. Nobody was harmed, but it was a rather grand statement, and Henry had the oddest feeling he knew who made it.  
Michael may have been a maggot, but Henry hadn’t taken him for a fool. He’d done something to grab Henry’s attention, which likely meant he was trying to distract Henry from something else. Balthazar, perhaps?  
On the off chance that Michael was waiting for Henry to lead him to Balthazar, Henry decided not to overreact. He would carry out the rest of his business as per routine, and not give off any hint he knew it was Michael.  
Ten minutes later, Michael himself entered Henry’s office and sat opposite his desk, looking very much like the cat that got the cream. He shouldn’t be so obvious about his emotions. That wasn’t a safe idea.  
“Hello, Mr. Winchester.” Michael greeted, casually. “I’ve come to make good on your offer of a meeting.” Henry tilted his head, keeping his face blank.  
“I see. And what is it you hope to accomplish from this meeting?” Henry asked, almost pleasantly.  
“A partnership, or maybe a warning.” Michael answered. “I took over Los Angeles in seven months, single-handedly. And if you don’t agree to a partnership, I’ll have to do the same to New York.”  
“Coming from Los Angeles to New York is like specializing in bowling then coming to play in big league baseball. You don’t scare me, Michael Novak. This city will eat you alive before I even get the chance to.” Henry kept his tone neutral.   
“Quite the bold threat.”  
“It’s not a threat. It’s a promise.” Henry smiled, slowly. “It’s arrogant to assume you’re the only one out for my blood. And even doubly arrogant to assume you’re the biggest threat to my safety.”  
Henry lounged back in his chair and adjusted his watch. He was bored of the meeting, already. He had the sense that Michael was not out of tricks, but his current hand? Utterly boring. Henry would have to wait until Michael reshuffled for some entertainment.  
Michael stood up, sending Henry a cold glare.  
“This isn’t over.” He said.  
“I would be disappointed if it was, Michael.” Henry replied.  
As Michael left Henry’s office, Henry realized he had much to ponder. Clearly, Michael still had a few aces up his sleeve, and was not to be underestimated. The rumors surrounding him told the story of a fearsome tactical genius. And if that was the case, Henry would be on equal footing. Perhaps it was part of the tactic to be underestimated.  
Henry smirked. This was going to be interesting…


End file.
